Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat exchanger and a hot water apparatus.
Description of the Background Art
It is known that, in a heat exchanger used for a hot water apparatus etc., in order to suppress excessive heating of heat transfer tubes at a portion in contact with hot heating gas of high temperature to suppress boiling, scaling, damage, etc. inside the heat transfer tubes, a heat exchange suppression means is provided (see Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-82808).
Specifically, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-82808 describes that as a heat exchange means a metal plate having low thermal conductivity is provided for the heat transfer tubes on an upstream side as seen in a direction in which heating gas (combustion gas) flows (hereinafter also simply referred to as “the upstream side”) or in a fin (a heat transfer fin) a plurality of holes are provided on the upstream side of the heat transfer tubes, etc.